The objective of this project is to identify and find solutions to those problems in basic physics, dosimetry, and clinical applications associated with the use of charged particle beams in the treatment of human cancer. This will be accomplished by collaborative efforts among physicists who are actively working on projects where patients are already being treated with charged particle beams or where serious efforts are underway to develop such projects. Particular attention will be given to those investigations which will provide techniques, data, and information that solve problems common to all charged particle therapy facilities, regardless of the particle employed, and for which funding is not available through other institutional grants. Charged particle therapy is in a period of rapid development. As in any new field there are unsolved problems, many of which are common to all of the projects regardless of which particle is employed. This task group will ensure the compatibility of dosimetry practices at all facilities and will enable earlier and more efficient solutions to be found to pressing problems. An important result of this work will be the development of a charged particle beam dosimetry protocol that will serve as a standardizing document for all charged particle beam therapy faiclities and as a guide to agencies that may oversee the quality control of charged particle beam clinical trials.